


Parker Luck Field Trip

by FriendlyNeighborhoodIronMan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Protective Everyone, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodIronMan/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodIronMan
Summary: Peter Parker can put up with the bullying about his internship. After all, he and his friends know that it's real, and that's all that really matters. But his internship and his familial relationship with the Avengers might all come to light when Peter's class decides to take a field trip to Stark Tower. And Peter is not very happy about that.





	Parker Luck Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely self-indulgent because I absolutely adore field trip fics and I wanted to write one. Also, for plot (and convenience) purposes, Tony never sells the Tower in this one.

Peter was sitting in class, his eyes dazedly looking out the window, thoughts drifting off into who-knows-where. Ned, sitting next to him, began to urgently tap his shoulder and motioned toward the front of the classroom. Peter tore his eyes away from the window and turned forwards in his seat.

“Now, as you all know, you have been promised a field trip. By an incredible stroke of luck, I have been able to schedule a tour at none other than Stark Industries!” Mrs. Warren announced, a chorus of excited whispers and murmurs immediately breaking out amongst the classroom. “However, I need you all to sign these permission slips and return them to me by Thursday. The trip is scheduled for Friday, and you can all report here immediately first period.”

Peter groaned as the permission slips were passed out, already dreading the trip. He had no doubt the Avengers would embarrass him, and more attention was the last thing he needed right now.

Flash heard the groan and turned around in his seat, smirking. “Looks like someone’s not excited to get caught lying about his internship, huh? I bet you’re scared enough to piss your pants, Parker,” he sneered.

“Lay off, Flash,” Ned said angrily. “Peter’s not lying. In fact, he—” Peter elbowed him, shaking his head slightly. Flash wasn’t worth the time or trouble.

“Okay, everyone. Class is dismissed. Don’t forget those permission slips!”

 

* * *

 

 

“What am I going to do, Ned? It’s going to be so embarrassing showing up and having everyone finding out I know the Avengers, and Tony’s going to be even more embarrassing. I love him, but you know how he is,” Peter complained.

“ _Embarrassing?_ Dude, I would _kill_ to know all the Avengers personally. And who knows, maybe Flash will finally leave you alone.”

“I guess. Maybe I could just not give Aunt May the permission slip?”

“Don’t even think about it, man. The trip just wouldn’t be as awesome without my best friend there with me.”

“Okay, fine, fine. I’ll go,” Peter grumbled. “But you owe me big time, Ned.”

“Sure, sure, I’ll buy you a pizza or something,” Ned laughed. “See you later, Peter. And don’t forget to get that permission slip signed!”

 

* * *

 

 

Peter woke up to the blaring sound of his alarm, realizing with a groan that it was Friday. D-Day. He had, unfortunately, gotten the permission slip signed and turned in yesterday, and May would murder him if he skipped school, so now it was inevitable. He was going on this trip.

He slipped on a t-shirt, jeans, and his sneakers, waving goodbye to Aunt May on the way out.

“Enjoy your field trip today, Peter!” she called as he stepped out of the door.

“I’ll try. Love you,” he answered back, sighing and making his way to school.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank god you’re here, Peter. I was beginning to think you’d skipped,” Ned greeted him above the loud chatter on the bus, patting the seat next to him.

“Are you kidding? I’d be grounded for all of eternity,” Peter answered, laughing. “And besides, I couldn’t let down my best friend slash guy-in-the-chair.” Peter’s slight mood improvement at seeing Ned all but dissipated as a familiar hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around in his seat against his better judgment. As expected, Flash was there smirking infuriatingly at him.

“You ready to be humiliated, Penis?” Flash jeered. _Yep_. Peter thought silently, though he didn’t bother to grace Flash with a verbal response. “Hey, I’m talking to you—"

“Leave him alone, Flash. Maybe he just doesn’t feel like talking to you,” MJ snapped, looking up from her book. Peter shot her a grateful look.

“Aww, look, Penis. Your girlfriend’s sticking up for you,” Flash laughed. “Must feel nice knowing you don’t have the balls to defend yourself, huh?” _I could defend myself, but then you’d get seriously injured,_ Peter argued silently, the thought cheering him up a bit in spite of himself.

Flash opened his mouth to say something else, but fell silent in awe along with everyone else as the bus rolled to a stop in front of the familiar, shiny building labeled ‘Stark Industries’. The class made their way inside, the receptionist, who Peter vaguely recognized as a perky woman named Kathy, handing them their badges on the way in.

“You have your badge with you already, right, Peter?” The class all turned to stare at him, causing Peter to shift uncomfortably.

“Uh, yeah,” he replied.

“Good,” she said with a smile, turning to the rest of the class. “Hello, my name is Kathy, I will be your tour guide for today. Not all badges have the same level of clearance on them. All guests and visitors receive a level one badge, interns and assistants receive a level two badge, government officials and otherwise important individuals receive level three, the Avengers all have level four badges, and finally, Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts themselves have level five. Now, please step through the machine,” Kathy explained.

“How much did you pay that woman to recognize you?” Flash asked Peter, recovering from his small moment of bewilderment. “Well, whatever, your fake badge won’t work, and then everyone will know that you’ve been lying about the internship.” The students filed in through the metal security gate one by one, FRIDAY announcing their names along with their security clearance level. Finally, it was Peter’s turn, and the whole class watched expectantly, Flash wearing a triumphant look on his face. Peter walked steadily through the gate, trying to appear a lot more confident than he felt.

“Hello, Peter. Would you like me to alert Mr. Stark of your presence?” FRIDAY greeted. Peter winced. He had been so anxious that he had forgotten FRIDAY would greet him so familiarly.

He cleared his throat. “Uh, no, FRIDAY, that won’t be necessary. Thank you anyways,” he replied, shifting awkwardly as everyone’s stares were on him once again.

“How’d you do it, Parker? Did you hack the AI? You know that’s illegal, right?” Flash burst out, pointing accusingly at him.

“I told you, I’m an intern here,” Peter said exasperatedly, but Flash still stood in disbelief.

“I assure you, Mr. Thompson,” Kathy said dryly, “Peter is a very valuable colleague to me here at Stark Industries. Now, if you’ll follow me, the Avengers exhibits are this way.”

Even Flash was quiet as they stepped into the room, which had various displays containing all kinds of Avengers memorabilia. Peter was fascinated as well, as he usually only visited his or Tony’s labs or his private quarters. The only person who wasn’t eagerly examining the displays was MJ, though she had closed her book and looked vaguely interested.

“Look, Peter! They even have one for you,” Ned hissed excitedly, pointing to a glass display in the corner. Peter excitedly walked over to the case, which contained a replica of his Spidey Suit as well as a few other things.

“It feels a little weird to be looking at a display dedicated to me,” Peter laughed, (he most certainly did _not_ giggle, no matter what Tony says), feeling weirdly choked up that someone had taken the time to put this together and considered _him_ , Peter Parker, on par with the Avengers. Although that was nowhere _near_ true in real life, he didn’t think he would ever be on the same level as the Avengers, Peter still appreciated the concept.

“Now, all the Avengers are, fortunately, in the building right now and right in the next room, so you will have the once in a lifetime chance to meet them and ask them some questions!” _Say what now?_ Peter thought. He chalked it up to his terrible luck that seemed to follow him around everywhere. He groaned inwardly, giving Ned a look that he hoped was interpreted as ‘oh god why me’.

The door opened, much to Peter’s chagrin, revealing the Avengers in all of their glory. They weren’t quite wearing their full hero outfits, but it was pretty damn close. Peter would have laughed at the obvious effort they had put in if he wasn’t currently facing his imminent death due to embarrassment.

Tony’s face furrowed in confusion, then brightened as he recognized Peter despite his best attempts to hide in the crowd. “Pete? Kid? Is that you?” he asked, walking over and giving him a hug, Peter flushing as his class, including Ms. Warren, almost got whiplash turning around to face him.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were coming in? We would have made pancakes,” Steve scolded.

“Sorry, Steve,” Peter said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. The students did another double-take because Peter Parker, resident nerd, and outcast had just called Captain Freaking America by his first name.

“Next time you keep something like this from us, you’re going to receive the Angry Aunt Talk™ from me again,” Natasha threatened. Peter shivered. That had _not_ been a fun experience.

“Yeah, Pete. Someone might think you were embarrassed by us,” Clint teased, everyone turning to face him after his statement.

“Kid…is that true?” Tony asked him, gaze stony and serious.

“I—I—” Peter began, flustered, but was cut off when they all burst into laughter.

“You should have seen your face, oh my god! It’s fine if you were, no one likes having all of the classmates meet their family, right? Especially when we’ve got all of this blackmail-worthy information on you,” Tony joked, Peter gently shoving him and laughing.

“Where’s Thor?” Peter asked, looking around for the friendly blonde god, who was nowhere in sight.

“Asgard, or something. You never quite know with that guy,” Bruce answered.

Kathy cleared her throat, motioning to the high school kids who were standing shell-shocked at this exchange with a pointed look. Peter shuffled back to his spot next to Ned, who looked as if he was about to faint from excitement, the Avengers also getting back in formation.

“Ask away,” Kathy said, stepping to the side. Immediately, Flash’s hand shot up, his face confused and indignant. _Oh, boy. I’m going to have to give them the whole ‘you can’t murder teenagers’ talk,_ Peter groaned, willing Flash to put his hand down, which, unfortunately, didn’t work, as Tony called on him.

“Yes, young man?”

“How do you all know Pen—Peter? Is it true that he’s an intern here?” Flash asked accusingly. Tony looked a little annoyed at the tone but kept his friendly billionaire façade up.

“Yes, in fact, he is one of our most valuable interns here, as well as like a son to me. Any other questions—”

“But Peter’s not even in college! And even if he was, I’d make a way better intern than _him_. He’s a freak,” Flash all but whined. Tony clenched his jaw and his fist and was about to speak when Steve put a gentle hand on his shoulder. _Oh, thank god, I knew I could count on Steve to keep Tony in check—_

“Who do you think you are, young man?” Steve asked, his voice lacking its usual warmth. _Shit._ “Peter is one of the kindest—”

“Smartest,” Natasha interjected.

Steve nodded to her, before continuing on his rant. “—most brilliant young men I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Who do you think you are that you can put him down like that? I don’t think you have any idea just how much help Peter is around here and how much of a family member he is to us. All you seem to me, son, is a bully. And I don’t condone bullying.”

“I think that about sums it up. Also, you’re a fucking—”

“Tony!” Pepper yelled, shocked. “Why are you yelling and cursing at this child?”

“Pep, he’s the one Happy said has been bullying Peter,” Tony explained. Pepper’s eyes went cold, in a way that Peter had only seen before when Tony had ‘accidentally’ skipped out on an important press conference to go cruising around with Peter in his private jet.

“You,” Pepper said, the word laced with pure venom, “will never be half the person Peter is.” She shot him a glare even Natasha looked impressed with, before stalking out of the room.

Flash seemed to shrink in on himself, shaking in what looked to be fear, but mostly pure humiliation, face flushed as the full anger of the Avengers focused on him.

“Uh—any other questions?” Kathy asked as Peter buried his head in his hands. Even as he thought he was about to pass out from embarrassment, he couldn’t help but feel a strange warm feeling in his chest. Peter had a feeling that from now on, he would have a much, _much_ , different experience in school. And even if he didn’t, he certainly had a safe place waiting for him in the form of a certain few fiercely protective superheroes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first MCU fic, so I hope the characterization wasn't too off. All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
